Les actes valent mieux que de longs discours
by leo-fitz-is-a-gryffindor
Summary: OS qui débute juste après le dernier plan du Trio dans le film HP 7.1 à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Hermione vient d'être torturée, Harry et Ron vont tenter de la réconforter et de s'occuper de leurs propres démons. HG/RW Romance   HG/HP Friendship


**Salut tout le monde ! Merci de donner une chance à mon histoire :). L'idée m'est venue juste après être sortie de la séance de HP 7.1 (qui est d'ailleurs brillantissime !), et je l'avais laissée traîner dans un coin de mon ordi, avant de retomber dessus... Et de la finir à 3h du matin ! Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de mes lecteurs pour avoir laissé à l'abandon ma première fic, l'inspiration ne voulait plus venir, je crois que les OS sont plus adaptés à mon écriture sporadique... Bref, enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Si j'étais Jo, je roulerais en Porsche. J'ai une Clio. Conclusion ? :p**

* * *

><p>Ron tenait Hermione contre lui et ne voulait plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner. Le regard lointain, il contemplait Harry, le garçon-qui-avait-survécu et qui paraissait désormais au comble du désespoir, assis sur le sol près de la tombe de Dobby. <em>Dobby<em>. Il avait donné sa vie pour que tous puissent s'enfuir et conserver la leur –c'était grâce à lui que Ron serrait dans ses bras la personne qui signifiait le plus à ses yeux.

Après un court instant, Hermione s'était détournée et avait enfoui son visage dans l'épaule de Ron, juste sous son menton le bras qu'il avait enroulé autour d'elle se retrouvait replié dans son dos, sa main reposant dès lors sur le cou de la jeune fille qui tremblait contre lui. Ron pouvait la sentir s'agripper au col de sa veste comme si sa vie en dépendait –ce qui n'était pas très loin d'être le cas.

Le cerveau du rouquin avait cessé de fonctionner normalement depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils étaient sains et saufs et qu'Hermione était finalement hors de danger –loin de cette démente de Bellatrix-foutue-Lestrange. Bon sang, si il la croisait un jour sur sa route. La mâchoire serré, il en serait presque arrivé à le souhaiter.

Ron fût soudain ramené à la réalité lorsqu'il entendit un sanglot étouffé en provenance de son torse. Hermione luttait pour retenir ses larmes, mais elle avait enduré trop de choses pour y parvenir. Pour une fois, la jeune femme forte et confiante se retrouvait réduite à une petite fille blessée et sans défense. Ron sentit son cœur se briser en la voyant si vulnérable, si _fragile_.

- Hé, murmura-t-il en appuyant sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. Ça va aller. Harry est là… _Je_ suis là, Hermione.

Il la sentit acquiescer de la tête, mais elle ne dit pas un mot. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Ron, fit une voix lointaine. Harry, Hermione…

Tous trois pivotèrent pour apercevoir Bill Weasley, qui se tenait debout à une dizaine de mètres derrière eux. Même d'aussi loin, Ron pouvait discerner les cicatrices rougeâtres barrant son visage.

- Il commence à faire sombre, là-dehors. Tout le monde vous attend à l'intérieur, ajouta-t-il en dardant un regard inquiet sur Hermione, que Ron soutenait toujours.

- On arrive dans une minute, répondit Harry sur un ton morne.

Bill approuva de la tête, hésita un instant, puis finit par tourner les talons et se dirigea vers la maisonnée. D'un geste d'une infinie tristesse, Harry se releva, respira un grand coup et s'éloigna de la tombe de l'elfe de maison. En passant devant Ron et Hermione, il posa un instant sa main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, mais n'osa pas croiser son regard. Il ne s'arrêta pas plus longtemps et les laissa finalement seuls.

Ron ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il n'avait pas été aussi physiquement proche d'Hermione que maintenant. Il aurait aimé que cela arrive dans d'autres circonstances, mais on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix –ni le temps d'arranger ses erreurs.

Le souvenir de la première nuit qu'Harry, Hermione et lui avaient passé au Square Grimmaurd lui revint subitement ce soir-là, alors qu'Harry avait sombré dans les limbes, il avait eu l'occasion de parler seul à seul avec Hermione et, une chose en entraînant une autre, il lui avait saisi la main, jouant tendrement avec ses doigts. La jeune fille n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier, et Ron, plus confiant malgré ses oreilles écarlates, avait conservé sa main dans la sienne, la caressant doucement avec son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment tous deux. Ce geste avait alors semblé si naturel, si approprié…

Mais Ron était parti il avait abandonné Hermione, et tous les progrès réalisés se retrouvaient réduits en poussière.

D'un côté, il s'estimait heureux de pouvoir à nouveau la serrer contre lui, alors qu'il en doutait ne serait-ce que deux ou trois heures auparavant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore chez Xénophilius Lovegood. Il aimait la sensation que cela lui procurait, et ça lui avait cruellement manqué durant ces quelques mois de séparation. De l'autre, il se sentait honteux de « profiter » de la sorte de la situation pour se rapprocher d'Hermione –le prix à payer en était douloureusement trop élevé.

Ron sentit plus qu'il ne vit Hermione se redresser et s'écarter de lui.

- Ron, on devrait peut-être rejoindre les autres…

Sa voix avait perdu son habituelle assurance. Elle était hésitante, et Ron détestait ça. Il observa un long moment le visage d'Hermione, empreint d'épuisement et de souffrance. Ses yeux chocolat étaient bouffis et brillaient encore de larmes contenues.

- Tu as raison, répondit Ron d'une voix plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il garda son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et les guida vers l'entrée de la chaumière. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa la jeune fille passer devant lui, une main restant dans son dos, tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

Luna et Mr Ollivander se trouvaient sur le canapé du minuscule salon le vieil homme était blanc comme un linge et terriblement émacié, tandis que Luna triturait ses longs cheveux blonds en fixant le plafond d'un air absent, mais beaucoup plus attristé qu'à l'accoutumé. Dans un coin de la pièce se tenait Gripsec le gobelin, empoignant toujours fermement l'épée de Gryffondor. Bill et Fleur se trouvaient au beau milieu de la salle, tout près l'un de l'autre, en pleine discussion. Harry, quant à lui, occupait le fauteuil à droite de la cheminée, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains.

En les voyant entrer, Fleur se détourna de son époux et alla droit sur Hermione.

- 'Ermione, _darling_, viens avec moi. Je vais m'occuper de toi.

Tout en parlant, Fleur prit la main d'Hermione, et commença à l'entraîner avec elle dans l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Elle s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance, et se retourna pour en identifier la source : Ron refusait de lâcher l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Ronald, tout va bien, le rassura Fleur d'une voix douce. Je prendrai soin d'elle.

Ron ne réagit pas.

- Fais-lui confiance, petit frère, intervint Bill. Hermione a besoin d'être prise en charge. C'est pour son bien.

Le rouquin hésita. Il avait été si proche de la perdre… Pourrait-il supporter de rester loin d'elle, même un instant ?

- Ron… C'est bon, tu sais. Tu peux me laisser avec Fleur.

Les yeux d'Hermione rencontrèrent ceux de Ron, et il y vit tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. A contrecœur, il ôta sa main du bras d'Hermione, qui lui adressa un sourire déterminé –le premier sourire franc et bienveillant depuis son retour. Ron sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il lui répondit à son tour par le sourire le plus encourageant qu'il pût arborer.

En quelques secondes, Fleur et Hermione avaient disparues en haut des marches. Soudainement conscient d'être exténué, Ron ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte qui donnait sur le salon. La journée avait été longue.

* * *

><p>Une demi-heure plus tard, Fleur referma la porte de la chambre d'ami sur Hermione et retourna au rez-de-chaussée. Malgré la gravité de la situation, elle faillit éclater de rire en revenant dans le salon, où rien –absolument <em>rien<em>– n'avait changé de place, aucune des six personnes présentes dans la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Ron pesait toujours de tout son poids contre l'encadrement de la porte, mais sa silhouette semblait s'être affaissée de plusieurs centimètres. Gripsec n'avait pas lâché l'épée de Gryffondor, Luna et Mr Ollivander partageaient toujours le divan, et Bill se tenait encore au beau milieu de la pièce, le regard perdu par-delà la vitre de l'une des fenêtres. Quant à Harry… Eh bien, Harry avait l'air aussi misérable qu'à son arrivée. La tête entre les mains, l'échine courbée, il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Avec un frisson, Fleur pensa que c'était peut-être le cas.

Une latte du parquet craqua sous les pieds de Fleur, et Ron fit volte-face à une vitesse proprement stupéfiante comparée à l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Sentant du mouvement autour de lui, même Harry releva la tête. Bill planta un instant son regard dans celui de sa femme, avant de se replonger dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Fleur le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il réfléchissait à tout ce qui venait de se passer, à tout ce qui allait arriver. Elle était convaincue qu'il trouverait des réponses. Bill trouvait toujours.

- Alors ? fit Ron, passablement irrité du silence de sa belle-sœur. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle se repose, répondit calmement Fleur. J'ai pu soigner la plupart de ses blessures, et elles ne devraient laisser aucune séquelle.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Par contre, pour la… heu… _marque_ sur son bras… Rien à faire, elle ne veut pas partir. J'ai réussi à l'effacer un peu, mais je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais la faire disparaître totalement.

- La marque ? Quelle marque ? intervint soudain Harry d'une voix éraillée par son long silence.

- Plus tard, répondit fermement Ron.

Le Survivant rencontra le regard de son meilleur ami et obtempéra. Toutefois, quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il apprendrait, à en juger par la sombre expression du rouquin. Une nouvelle vague de culpabilité s'abattit sur sa poitrine. Dans quoi avait-il embarqué les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus ?

- Et puis, poursuivit Fleur comme si de rien n'était, les blessures physiques ne sont jamais les plus difficiles à soigner. Elle va avoir besoin de votre soutien, surtout dans les jours qui viennent.

Ses yeux se posèrent un long moment sur Ron, dans une expression lourde de sens. Mais Ron soutint son regard. Il était parti une fois, et il n'était pas près de recommencer. Hermione aurait besoin de lui, et il répondrait présent. Il serait là.

- Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Harry quelque part derrière lui.

- Oui, _of course_. Mais pas trop longtemps. 'Ermione doit dormir pour recouvrer toutes ses forces. Ne l'épuisez pas, les garçons, d'accord ?

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, Ron ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il arriva face à la porte de la chambre d'ami où Fleur avait conduit Hermione. Il osait à peine imaginer ce que la jeune fille avait traversé au cours des dernières heures. Devant Bellatrix, elle avait été si forte, si <em>courageuse<em>… Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait ça en elle, mais il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle n'ait jamais à le prouver. Maintenant que le choc était passé et que l'adrénaline était retombée, quelle serait sa réaction ? Avec un soupir, Ron remarqua que son malaise et son appréhension étaient devenus constants chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près d'Hermione –depuis qu'il était revenu.

- C'est quoi, cette marque dont a parlé Fleur tout à l'heure ?

La voix d'Harry semblait provenir de très loin, d'une réalité éloignée à laquelle Ron n'avait pas accès. Résigné, il lâcha la poignée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué tenir, s'éloigna un peu de la porte et parla dans un murmure, de peur qu'Hermione ne l'entende de l'autre côté.

- Je l'ai entraperçu juste avant que Dob… que l'on ne transplane. C'est plus… un tatouage qu'une marque, sur son bras gauche.

Le regard de Ron s'assombrit tandis qu'il contemplait quelque chose qu'Harry ne pouvait voir.

- Un tatouage ? fit-il dans un souffle.

- Fait par cette _horrible_ sorcière… Elle a écrit…

- Quoi, Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a écrit ?

Le rouquin avala sa salive avec peine, avant de cracher sa réponse, le nez retroussé en signe de dégoût.

- « _Sang-de-Bourbe_ » ! Elle a… gravé « Sang-de-Bourbe » sur sa peau ! Et maintenant, ça restera à tout jamais dans sa chair !

Quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry se brisa. La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux émeraude se ternit, et il baissa la tête.

- Comme si elle avait besoin de ça, poursuivit Ron à voix basse. Un rappel quotidien de ce que les gens comme… _eux_ pensent d'elle. La trace de tous les préjugés qu'elle a subis et qu'elle subira toute sa vie de la part d'ordures comme Malefoy…

- Elle s'en remettra, affirma Harry d'une voix sourde. Elle est plus solide que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Si tu veux mon avis, elle trouvera même le moyen d'être fière de porter ça…

- Fière ?

- Ouais, confirma le brun. Du genre à te mettre son bras sous le nez et à te dire, « oui, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, et alors quoi ? ». Ça ne l'a jamais vraiment touché, ce genre d'insulte, Ron.

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête, un demi-sourire se peignant malgré lui sur son visage. Oui, c'était bien le style d'Hermione. Harry avait raison : elle s'en remettrait. Peut-être même plus vite que Ron.

- Prêt ? demanda Harry.

- Prêt, répondit Ron.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

* * *

><p>Hermione était étendue sur le lit qui faisait face à l'entrée, cachée sous une pile de couvertures qui remontait jusqu'à sa taille. Deux chaises avaient été placées à gauche du lit, sur la droite de la pièce, et Ron devina que c'était là une attention de Fleur. Mentalement, il se dit qu'il devrait la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, une fois que les choses se seraient calmées.<p>

Les yeux d'Hermione étaient clos, mais ils s'ouvrirent au moment même où la porte grinça sur ses gonds. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Harry et Ron, toute la tension sembla s'évaporer. Son visage s'étira en un large sourire –un sourire las, mais un sourire qui se reflétait dans son regard. Des couleurs retournèrent sur sa figure, et Ron remarqua que le sang, la sueur et la crasse en avaient disparus.

D'un même pas, les garçons approchèrent. Ron s'assit précautionneusement dans la chaise la plus proche d'Hermione, celle sur laquelle Fleur avait déposé sa veste avant de s'occuper d'elle. Il sentit Harry se laisser tomber dans le siège sur sa gauche. La tête d'Hermione pivota, et ses pupilles chocolat plongèrent dans celles de Ron, qui ne cilla pas.

- Salut, murmura-t-il.

- Salut, répondit Hermione tout aussi bas.

Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer. La jeune fille devant lui avait beau sourire et ne rien laisser paraître, il savait ce qu'il en était. La voir si vulnérable était un véritable crève-cœur. Il entendit Harry dire quelque chose à côté de lui, mais ne comprit pas le sens des mots.

Sans prévenir, un silence pesant s'insinua dans la pièce et s'intensifia au fil des secondes. Ron savait qu'il devait parler, trouver une phrase, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne lui semblait assez bien dans la situation actuelle. Que pouvait-il lui dire après tout ça ?

Hermione sembla néanmoins comprendre son hésitation, et ce fût elle qui, comme souvent, trouva les mots.

- En principe, c'est à ce moment-là que l'un de vous dit « ça va ? », et que je suis censée répondre « oui », pour votre information.

Harry éclata de rire, et Ron ne pût se retenir de sourire, de même qu'Hermione, qui ne se priva cependant pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Sa voix ne l'avait cette fois pas trahie.

- Ça va ? répéta Ron, amusé.

Mais le visage d'Hermione se ferma. Elle réfléchit un instant, sembla soupeser le pour et le contre, et Ron comprit qu'elle avait trouvé sa réponse au moment où ses sourcils se défroncèrent.

- Non.

Le cœur de Ron se brisa.

- Mais ça ira, continua-t-elle. Ça va toujours.

Ron était sûr que le nœud de son estomac ne se délirait jamais. Il aurait voulu parler, mais une boule quelque part dans sa trachée ne voulait pas le laisser faire. Il sentit un mouvement sur sa gauche, et comprit qu'Harry avait saisi la main d'Hermione, leurs doigts entrelacés reposant sur le lit.

Sans réfléchir, Ron se pencha très légèrement en avant il plaça sa main gauche sur le bras d'Hermione tandis que son autre main vint caresser légèrement le front de la jeune fille, repoussant les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.

- T'es mignon quand tu t'inquiètes, constata Hermione. Ton front devient tout plissé et tes mâchoires ressortent.

Oh. Ron n'osait même pas penser à la teinte de ses oreilles à cet instant précis. La magie du moment fût soudain brisée lorsqu'Harry laissa échapper un grognement. Deux têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et ses joues rosirent légèrement. En guise d'explication, il fit pivoter le bras d'Hermione pour que tous puissent voir le mot « Sang-de-Bourbe » esquissé sur sa peau blanche.

Ron remarqua avec satisfaction que le résultat était bien plus encourageant que ce Fleur avait laissé entendre. La trace avait presque entièrement disparue, et elle passait même inaperçue si l'on n'y prêtait pas garde. Pourtant, Ron pouvait encore distinguer chaque courbe, chaque lettre, et il se rembrunit.

- Oh, sérieusement ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry et Ron portèrent leur regard sur elle à l'unisson, la même expression de surprise sur le visage.

- Je… je m'en contrefiche ! Vous pensez vraiment que je vais laisser cette vieille chouette gâcher le reste de ma vie pour _ça_ ?

Les traits de la jeune fille prirent un air de détermination bornée, qui n'était pas sans rappeler l'époque où elle s'était jurée de s'occuper personnellement de Rita Skeeter. D'un geste d'énervement, elle repoussa la main d'Harry, souleva son bras de quelques centimètres et poursuivit :

- Oui, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe, et alors quoi ?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard, avant d'éclater de rire. De toute évidence, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et arbora un air perplexe, son irritation retombant comme un soufflet. Les garçons se forcèrent à retrouver leur calme.

- Un truc de mecs. Tu peux pas comprendre, déclara Ron sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione.

- Oh, vraiment ? s'enquit-elle sur un ton acide.

- Vraiment, confirma Harry.

Hermione décida alors de marquer son mécontentement en se murant dans un silence buté, mais elle laissa Ron continuer à caresser le haut de son front, juste sous la racine de ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolé.

Pendant un instant, Ron se demanda qui avait parlé, avant de se souvenir qu'Harry était la seule autre personne présente dans la chambre.

- Tout est de ma faute. Si je ne vous avais pas entraîné là-dedans, si j'avais été plus prudent, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

- Arrête, Harry, coupa Hermione.

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Dumbledore m'a confié une mission, à _moi_, et je suis incapable de la mener tout seul !

- Mon vieux, c'est n'importe qu… commença Ron.

- Non ! Dobby serait encore en vie, Luna serait auprès de son père, et tu n'aurais pas été torturée, Hermione…

La voix d'Harry se brisa, et il détourna la tête. Avec douceur, Hermione récupéra la main du garçon et la serra dans la sienne.

- Harry, tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui se passe. S'il y a un responsable, c'est seulement Vol… Tu-Sais-Qui, corrigea Hermione en se souvenant du Tabou.

L'Elu garda le silence, ce qui sembla encourager la jeune fille à continuer.

- Quant à moi… J'ai fait un choix, Harry, en connaissance de cause. J'ai _décidé_, de mon plein gré, de partir avec toi et de t'aider dans ta quête. Et tu sais quoi ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Hermione haussa le ton :

- Tu _sais_ quoi, Harry ?

Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans celui de son amie, un sourcil levé.

- Je ne regrette rien.

Après un très, très long moment, le semblant d'un sourire souleva la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme, tranchant nettement avec l'air sombre qui lui était familier ces derniers temps. Il fit glisser son pouce sur le dos de la main d'Hermione, avant de se relever et de se pencher sur elle. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

- Repose-toi, petite sœur, marmonna-t-il.

- Je suis plus vieille que toi, Harry, taquina Hermione tandis qu'il se redressait.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il avec bienveillance.

Puis il tapota l'épaule de Ron.

- Je serai en bas, si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Je vais voir comment Luna se remet de ses émotions.

Harry échangea un dernier regard entendu et empreint d'attachement avec Hermione, avant de sortir en silence. Ils entendirent ses pas résonner dans l'escalier, puis plus rien. Comme dans un rêve, Ron saisit le bras d'Hermione et le fit tourner entre ses doigts, examinant la suite de lettres qui formait l'un des mots qu'il abhorrait le plus au monde.

- Ronald, je t'assure que ce n'est rien, sincèrement…

Mais elle se tût en voyant la leur qui brillait dans les yeux bleus du garçon. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à voir… _ça_. De l'admiration, de la compréhension, de l'affection… Et quelque chose d'autre de non-identifié.

Alors, très lentement, Ron leva l'avant-bras de la jeune fille et s'arrêta une fois arrivé à sa hauteur. Tout aussi calmement –et Hermione crut que son cœur allait exploser–, Ron baissa la tête, approcha ses lèvres de la peau marmoréenne et les y posa tendrement, en plein sur la cicatrice.

Le moment ne dura pas plus que quelques secondes, mais c'était sans doute parmi les secondes les plus importantes de leurs vies. En un éclair, Ron et Hermione, pour la première fois depuis des mois, se comprirent, se trouvèrent. Une rencontre. Une harmonie. Un équilibre.

Par ce simple geste, Ron lui avait montré qu'il l'acceptait comme elle était, qu'il prenait tout en elle, qu'il l'aimait pour et malgré tout. Lorsqu'il regarda dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'Hermione l'avait pardonné, qu'elle le voulait comme il était, avec ses qualités comme ses défauts.

- J'ai eu peur, admit-il dans un souffle.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais.

- Moi aussi.

Ron se demanda s'il n'allait pas pleurer. Il sentait les larmes qui lui chatouillaient le coin des yeux, mais il se reprit et estima que, cette fois, il allait profiter pleinement de l'instant, et que des larmes seraient malvenues.

Hermione avait les yeux embués. Il était rare que Ron fasse à ce point part de ses sentiments, et elle se dit que le choc et l'anxiété devaient y être pour quelque chose. Mais elle décida de ne pas craquer pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

Sans un mot, Ron s'extirpa de sa chaise et s'installa précautionneusement sur le lit, tout près d'Hermione, le dos appuyé contre la tête-de-lit. Il allongea le bras droit, comme une invitation, et Hermione répondit sans attendre, comme si elle obéissait à ses pensées. Elle recula pour être dans le même alignement que Ron, puis se pelotonna contre son torse, les bras repliés contre elle. Le rouquin n'hésita pas une seconde avant de refermer ses bras sur la silhouette frêle de la jeune fille.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

Il pût presque entendre le sourire d'Hermione contre lui.

- Je sais, répliqua-t-elle simplement.

Ron resserra son étreinte.

- Tu étais plus loquace avec Harry… plaisanta-t-il.

Pour une fois, Ron n'avait aucune arrière-pensée. Il était parvenu à un tel stade avec Hermione que toute trace de jalousie envers son meilleur ami avait depuis longtemps disparue –ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Certes, Harry était toujours Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le garçon-qui-avait-survécu, le héros qui attirait toujours l'attention… Mais lui était Ronald Weasley. Et il avait Hermione Granger.

Laquelle lui asséna une tape pour faire bonne mesure après sa raillerie stupide.

- C'est parce qu'il est comme mon frère, crétin.

- Et pas moi ?

Une prise de risque. Calculée. Ron en avait assez de tourner autour du pot. Un jour, il faudrait bien qu'ils mettent des mots sur la dynamique qui s'étaient créée entre eux des années auparavant. Mais pas forcément tout de suite.

- Non, pas toi.

Hermione n'en dit pas plus, et elle avait parlé tellement bas que Ron n'était pas certain de l'avoir correctement entendue. Toutefois, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était exactement ces mots là qu'elle avait prononcés. Trois mots, trois simples mots qui voulaient tout dire. Qui faisaient la différence entre lui et Harry. Il n'en attendait pas tant.

- Et puis, les actes valent mieux que de longs discours, ajouta-t-elle.

Ron se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione dans son dos, suivant un rythme imprécis, faisant glisser ses mèches bouclées entre ses doigts, méditant les paroles de la jeune fille. Les mouvements de la main de Ron dans sa chevelure lui arrachèrent un soupir d'aise, et le garçon planta un baiser contre le sommet de son crâne, avant de remplacer ses lèvres par son menton, coinçant la tête d'Hermione contre sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud lui donner la chair-de-poule.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Ron. _Ça_ m'a manqué…

Hermione embrassa alors le cou de Ron, le prenant totalement par surprise. La très faible lumière en provenance de l'extérieur ne permettait pas de distinguer la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses oreilles –ou tout du moins, espérait-il.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir. Fleur a dit que tu avais besoin de repos pour te remettre sur pied.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête, et se blottit un peu plus contre Ron, de sorte qu'aucun espace ne séparait leurs corps. Le garçon ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point… ils correspondaient.

- Tu restes avec moi ?

La voix d'Hermione avait tremblé, malgré l'effort évident qu'elle avait fourni pour la garder sereine. Ron sentit que sa question allait bien au-delà de ce qu'elle laissait paraître. Hermione y avait résumé ses doutes, ses peurs, ses reproches et ses envies. Et cette fois, lui, Ronald Weasley, n'allait pas s'enfuir. Il allait se montrer à la hauteur. Il était prêt.

- Je ne vais nulle part.

Il y avait une connotation définitive, inéluctable, dans la manière dont il prononça son assertion. Son ton avait quelque chose d'officiel, de formel. Mais cela n'effraya aucun d'eux. Les erreurs appartenaient au passé, le futur serait comme ils le façonneraient. Ensemble.

- Bien, conclut Hermione.

Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus, ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Ron, cependant, resta longtemps éveillé, immobile dans la pénombre croissante. Ses méninges n'avaient eu de cesse de s'agiter depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il avait l'impression d'avoir mûri de dix ans en une heure, mais était surtout incroyablement étonné –et enchanté– de la tournure qu'avaient prise les évènements. Il avait failli perdre Hermione pour toujours, pour finalement la retrouver, mieux qu'avant. Ce soir était celui des réalisations et des aveux.

Il resserra ses bras sur Hermione. Sa main continua de caresser ses longs cheveux selon une cadence qui lui était propre. Une dernière fois, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille, avant d'appuyer sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête.

Une fois de plus, elle avait raison. Les actes valent mieux que de longs discours.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, crédible ? Vous avez aimé ? Bof ? Si vous avez le temps, une review fait toujours plaisir, j'adore avoir les avis des lecteurs ! ;)<strong>


End file.
